Sneezy
Sneezy is a character on ABC's'' Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Gabe Khouth, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of 'Mr. Clark'. Sneezy is based on one of the Seven Dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", and the character of the same name from the Disney film, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. History Despite giving up on Nova, Grumpy later trades all his wages in order to buy a diamond to propose to her. Unknowingly, he receives a stolen diamond and is imprisoned in King George's castle for his supposed theft. His brothers form a rescue team, in which Stealthy infiltrates the castle prison to free Grumpy. While escaping, Stealthy is killed, and Grumpy nearly meets the same fate, but he flees unharmed with Snow White's help. Shortly after the dwarves regroup, they join Snow White as she is departing from the castle. Heartbroken from rejecting her true love, Prince Charming, on King George's orders, she prepares to drink a potion to erase the pain, but Grumpy stops her. As consolation, they allow her to stay at their cottage. Soon, word spreads that Prince Charming has cancelled his engagement to Princess Abigail. Grumpy rushes into the house to notify Snow White, who already drank the potion and has forgotten her true love. After ingesting the potion, Snow White becomes callous and uncaring. Worried about her, the dwarves organize a meeting. As the voice of reason, Jiminy talks to Snow White about her change in personality while the others agree that she has become very hard and cold. Rather than listening, she blames the Evil Queen for everything and then sets out to kill her. Many days later, Snow White returns, after the potion's effects have been broken by Prince Charming, and apologizes to the dwarves for her prior behavior. When she informs them that Prince Charming is now King George's prisoner, Sneezy and the other dwarves join her on the rescue mission. Powered by the joined forces of the seven dwarves, fairies, Red Riding Hood and Granny, Snow White breaks into King George's castle dungeon. However, they discover too late that King George traded Prince Charming to the Evil Queen, Regina. Invested in Prince Charming's safety, Snow White agrees, per Regina's terms, to meet her for a parley and refrain from carrying weapons. Despite that they all plea against it, Snow White reassures them everything will be fine, and she promptly leaves. When she doesn't return, they rush to the site of the meeting where they find Snow White's lifeless corpse. Despite believing her to be dead, she is actually under the effects of the Sleeping Curse. In mourning, the dwarves build a glass coffin to encase Snow White's body. During the funeral, Prince Charming, having escaped the Evil Queen, arrives and persuades them to lift the cover so he can say his farewells. Miraculously, he gives her a kiss of true love and breaks the Sleeping Curse. Afterwards, Prince Charming and Snow White decide to take back the kingdom together. Sneezy, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on as Snow White tries rallying villagers to join her in dethroning the Evil Queen. When the Queen herself shows up, she proposes Snow White give up on her claim to the throne and go into exile. She allows the princess to have until sundown tomorrow to deliver an answer, and for every day she refuses, oen of her loyal subjects will die. In a conversation with the dwarves and Prince Charming, Snow White resigns to giving into the Queen's demands. Believing she should fight the Queen, Prince Charming tries gaining support from the dwarves for his cause, but they suspect he wants the throne for himself. Later, the prince forges a fake Excalibur sword and has Snow White free it from a stone as a means to prove she is the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Snow White announces her refusal to surrender the crown, to which the Queen begins magically choking Grumpy. The other dwarves intervene, but all are pushed away by the Queen's magic. With Prince Charming's encouragement, Snow White injuries the Queen with the sword and declares the kingdom is hers. The Queen, deciding their fight will continue on another day, retreats. Afterwards, the dwarves finally accept the prince and celebrate with drinks. As they toast to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming about the fake sword as the dwarves look on in shock. However, all is forgiven once Snow White learns he used the sword in order to help her find courage to stand up to the Queen. The war for the kingdom rages on between the combined forces of the Evil Queen and King George. Eventually, the Evil Queen is captured and faces execution, but when tested by Snow White, she still proves herself to be a vengeful person and thus is banished into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Sneezy, in attendance. Crashing the wedding as an unexpected guest, the Evil Queen incites terror in everyone except Snow White. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. Hearing that the royal couple are expecting their first child, Cinderella gifts them a unicorn mobile, which Sneezy begins assembling over the baby crib. Upon seeing the unicorns, a horrified Snow White is reminded of what she and Prince Charming did to another child in order to protect their own child. She then presses Sneezy to take it away while he casually notes his fondness for unicorns before letting out a sneeze. When Prince Charming sees her distressed state, he asks Sneezy to give them a moment to talk alone, to which the dwarf exits the room. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day that the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Doc and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Sneezy and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} Sent to hunt down Regina, the dwarves and Granny are hindered when the Blue Fairy paralyzes them with dark fairy dust. While seated at council table, Grumpy states why they couldn't reach Regina, but Granny scoffs at his excuse. Before the argument escalates, Snow White asks for silence. The Queen reasons she is not angry with them, but must set an example for their failures, leading her to kill Doc, as the rest of her followers look on in terror. Before walking out, Snow White suggests they shouldn't fail next time or another one of them will die. Once Henry harnesses the quill, he reverts Isaac's stories and returns everyone to Storybrooke. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Sneezy loves unicorns. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. ---- pt:Atchim de:Sneezy it:Eolo fr:Atchoum nl:Niezel Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Once Upon a Time Characters